Seeing and Doing
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: As Cho prepares for her first match at Hogwarts, she remembers the first match that made her love Quidditch.


_For the Can You Make It To the End Challenge (Round Three: Pick a Quidditch player and write a fic about them and Quidditch)_

* * *

 _She bounces slightly as she stands, grinning up at her father. Her first match! She doesn't think she's ever been so excited._

" _Careful, love. You're about to bounce out of the stands," her father teases._

 _Cho rolls her eyes. "Will not."_

" _Will. They'll think you're a Quaffle and try to throw you through the hoops," he chuckles, patting her head._

Cho swallows dryly, bouncing as she stands. Her first match. She can't remember feeling so nervous in her entire life.

"Careful. You look like you're about to faint," Roger says gently.

"I feel it," she says.

" _You ready, kiddo?" her father asks._

 _Cho grins. "I was born ready, Dad," she laughs, leaning against the rail as the Tornadoes march unto the field. Cho squeals, clapping her hands together in excitement._

"You ready?" Roger asks.

Cho swallows dryly. She wishes she could have some clever remark. Instead, she feels a tickle in her body, as though her stomach is trying to creep into her throat. Lips pulled into a thin, straight line, she nods.

Roger ruffles her hair. "Good. Because there's our signal."

Cho takes a deep breath clutching her broomstick for dear life. For a moment, her legs refuse to move. Panic grips her. What if she's stuck there forever? But, slowly, she recovers and follows the rest of her team out onto the field.

The crowds cheer as though her team has done something wonderful. Cho beams, adrenaline flooding her body. She throws her leg over her broom, mounting it, ready in spite of her nerves.

 _Cho watches in fascination as her team darts into the air, followed by their opponents. A whistle blows, and then it's a flurry of chaos. Fourteen players soar through the air in a blur of color._

 _She grins, watching as the Quaffle passes hands. As the Tornadoes sink it through the goal, she cheers loudly, clapping excitedly._

Cho watches her teammates, grinning to herself as they work so perfectly in unison. Their many practices have really paid off, and they score a goal within a minute.

She cheers, her voice drowned out by the roar of the crowd. But she knows she can't pay attention to them. She isn't just a spectator anymore. She has an important role to play.

" _I think he's seen the Snitch!" she whispers to her father, pointing at the Seeker._

 _She watches as he darts forward, weaving skillfully through the players. It's fascinating to watch how easily he maneuvers his broom. It's almost like watch a dance. So graceful, so smooth._

Her eyes narrow as she sees a flicker of movement. They're up by only twenty points, but Hufflepuff is in possession of the Quaffle. They could easily score and catch up.

Another flutter, a flash of gold. Diggory hasn't noticed it yet. If he has, he shows no sign.

She grips the handle of her broom, darting forward. Her movements aren't perfect, and the other team doesn't make it easy for her. But she doesn't give up.

" _We've won! We've won!" she squeals as the Seeker circles the air, the Snitch held proudly in his hand._

Diggory is on her heels. She clenches her jaw, stretching out her arm. If she can keep enough distance between herself and Diggory, it will be easy enough.

A Bludger soars at her, and she dives, swearing under her breath. As quickly as she can, she darts back up.

He's gaining on her. The distance between them has almost disappeared completely.

Desperately, reaches out, swiping wildly at the air. The subtle flutter against her palm causes her to cry out victoriously.

" _I'm going to be a Seeker one day!" she tells her father as they head home. "I'm going to be the best Seeker ever!"_

 _He smiles, pulling her close and kissing her head. "I'm sure you will."_

"I did it," she says, hardly able to believe it as she walks to the locker room. "I did it…"

Roger smiles, nudging her gently with his elbow. "Easily the best Seeker we've had in years."


End file.
